Who was I...?
by Susan Ann
Summary: Another Alternate Universe Fanfic about one of the main characters in a solemn mood. If I say anymore I will give it away…
1. Default Chapter

I want to give credit to Mara for inspiring me to write this small piece of story. I wrote this after reading Mara's last story. The idea just popped into my head and I wrote it as an Alternate Universe Fanfic but I needed the room for my other stories so I sat up last night until this part was finished. It's a bit dark and poignant but I hope that it's not to confusing..  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.  
  
Who was I...?  
  
After father's will was read, I left the lawyers office emotionally drained. So much has happened to me in the last two years. I have lost my entire family, one to sickness, and the rest to terrorist bombing. Will the killing ever stop in this world? I have to get away, so I run, not paying attention to where I am going.  
  
When I can push my body no further, I slow to a walk. I look around but do not remember this part of town. Great, now I am lost, then I realize that I don't care. So I just keep walking, letting my feet take me where they will.  
  
Then I come to a street that pulls me into it. I have been here before, I know it but don't remember when. Did something bad happen here, I look around, and there is no blood.  
  
The feeling gets stronger as I walk down the street. This can't be, I try to remember, but nothing comes to mind. Where is this feeling coming from. Nothing good happens in streets like this one but feeling don't lie, do they?  
  
Something good happened to me here, I just know it. Oh the frustration of knowing but not knowing. I keep walking, my mind will explode if I stay much longer.  
  
I come to a park and sit on a bench facing a beautiful river with a bridge off to my right. But this place is painful, so much pain that I can't get up after sitting on the bench. Why? What is wrong with me? Now I am frightened. My chest tightens and I can't breath, someone help me.  
  
Then I remember my father and focus like he taught me. Yes breathe, one two breathe, one two breathe and I can breathe. It is working and my mind calms down. But this place still holds my fear.  
  
My father tried to teach me kendo but I refused. Now I wish that I had learned because I feel threatened and have no way to defend myself.  
  
Something terrible happened to me here. I want to run away but my body is slow to respond. With all the will power that I can call on I slowly stand and walk away.  
  
What is happening to me. These feelings wash over me like an opponent that comes out of the dark to attack me.  
  
So again I am running. But this time I am running scared and I am tired. Maybe there is someone around here who would help a lost soul.  
  
Something compelled me to stop and look at this place. Next to the gate is a plaque. I squint to read the lettering, it is written in a kanji that I am familiar with. But due to the age of the plaque it takes me awhile to read.  
  
Finely I put it together and it reads "Kamiya". I say the name and it rolls off my tongue like I have said it before. I do not know that family name nor have I heard anyone use it.  
  
I reach my hand out and touch the gate, it feels warm. The sun shines on the gate in the afternoon I remember. How would I know something like that? I look up at the sky and the clouds have rolled in covering the sun.  
  
I gently push and the gate begins to open. I am nervous not knowing what will be on the other side of the gate. But something tells me that I must find out. The hinges on the gate refuse to move any farther but the gate is open enough for me to slip through.  
  
I take a deep breath, repeat one two breathe a couple of times and then go inside. The place is falling apart and looks like no one has lived here for a long time.  
  
My eyes sweep across the ground as I take in the condition of the place. There are leaves and branches from the trees on the property. One tree has fallen down, crashing into the side of the building.  
  
There is no one here to help me so I take one last look around and my eyes land on a round tub. This one item transfixes me. It is but a few pieces of wood, that was at one time a washtub but to me it was something more.  
  
I walk over to the pieces of wood, kneel down, and gently touch one. I feel love emanating from it. I pick it up and hold it to my chest then gently lay the piece back where it came from.  
  
Why would such a small piece of wood hold such love?  
  
.  
  
A/N- I am working on Chapter two but don't know if it will have an answer. Who do you think it is? 


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me. This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment. So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.  
  
I walk over to the pieces of wood, kneel down, and gently touch one. I feel love emanating from it. I pick it up and hold it to my chest then gently lay the piece back where it came from.  
  
Why would such a small piece of wood hold such love?  
  
Who was I...?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I stand back up, I should not be here, but I feel like this is my home. Just being in the yard makes me feel warm and happy. I look around searching for someone. Yes, someone was here for me but are they still here?  
  
My curiosity is aroused and I must know more about this place. Maybe there is something in one of the buildings that can give me a clue as to who I am looking for. I walk around back and there is a big building. As I walk inside I see the remaining pieces of what appears to have been a shrine.  
  
This must have been a training hall. There are plaques on the wall around the shrine. I walk slowly reading the names. I freeze when I read the Master's name Himura Kenji. Tears form in my eyes as I look at his name and the pride I feel confuses me.  
  
I have heard of the name Himura before. One of the lessons my father tried to force on me. Why didn't I listen to him? Now I realize what a selfish person I was by ignoring the wishes of my father.  
  
I pick up a bamboo pole from the floor where someone has carelessly left it. That bothers me, as it should have been put away.  
  
It feels good to hold it and my hands know what to do with it. I swing it a few times, the swings are strong, and it feels natural to do that. But what style am I doing?  
  
Something doesn't feel right about it. It's to light, the one I used was heavier, and the hilt was shaped different. No, that can't be, I never took one lesson yet I know how to wield a sword.  
  
I gently place it on the rack where it belongs. I need some answers and all I am getting is more questions. Maybe the main house will have the answers that I need.  
  
Before I reached the main house out of the corner of my eye I spot a small house. I diverted to check it out.  
  
The door is open allowing me see dust and leaves covering the bare floor. As I walk into the outer room my cheeks get hot, entering the inner room I feel myself blushing and then I smile. I haven't smiled in so long that it feels strange but nice.  
  
It is a bathhouse that I have found and I feel embarrassed. I look around, I don't see anybody, but I still keep blushing. I make sure the door is closed before I proceed to the main house.  
  
I enter the main house through the kitchen. I laugh as I look at the cooking stove and think about all the terrible food that was cooked on it. But who cooked it, I am a good cook at least that is what my family told me. Keep moving don't dwell on things that I can't change I tell myself. They are not coming back.  
  
Walking through the building feels right like I should be here. I go down the hall and stop. Why did I pick this room to enter?  
  
This room has been kept spotless as if someone was using it. But there is no sign of anyone living here. A clean futon was folded against the wall. I kneel down, close my eyes, and let my hand skim across the top of the futon as if my fingers could tell me something that my eyes couldn't see. The futon feels warm to my touch.  
  
My heartaches for someone but where are they? I open up the futon and lay on it. I feel safe and secure.  
  
I sit up, something is different, I am not in my apartment. Where am I? Then I remember all the events from when I left the Lawyers office. Well enough of this self-pity, I am not going to get any answers just sitting here.  
  
I open the door to leave, its dark, how long did I sleep? I feel better than I have in a long time.  
  
I walk into the yard and see Fireflies, "no" I scream, "go away". I bat at the poor little things flying around and yell at them as if they understood what I was saying but are just ignoring me. That thought makes me laugh. As if these little creatures could harm anyone.  
  
I feel someone watching me. My senses search for them while my eyes look for something to defend myself with. What a fitting way to end a terrible day.  
  
Do I run? Have they seen me yet? My feet won't move I panic.  
  
"I knew you would come."  
  
That voice, my heart stops beating. I close my eyes, turn around, and then slowly open them. I feel my head spinning out of control as I look into his violet eyes.  
  
The memories flood into me with the force of a tsunami. My body collapses and I am once again safe in his arms.  
  
A/N - If you made it this far, thanks for reading my story. When I started this chapter I had a completely different ending in mind but the link between my brain and my fingers sometimes gets clogged. My fingers are then free to type what they want and that is what happened to this story. I just hope that it isn't to confusing. 


End file.
